


Precious Metal

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 2004.Blair receives a meaningful gift.





	Precious Metal

"Wait up, Sandburg." Jim reached into his pocket, removing a small item and dropping it into Blair's hand. "Now that you're living here, you'll need this."

Blair stared at the small object on his palm, marveling at all it represented. Safety. Security. Family. Home. Amazing how such an ordinary thing could become such a precious metal.

"Anything wrong, Chief?"

With a deep breath, Blair looked up at Jim. The older man was studying him inquisitively. "No, nothing's wrong."

Jim held out his hand, indicating the door. "Well?"

Gracing Jim with a beaming smile, Blair reached out and unlocked the door.


End file.
